Asleep
by bored
Summary: Chapter 3! no comment from me. :) Please r/r no flames!
1.

Ok! My first fic was really bad this one is WAY better. I was really mad when I was writing the other one and really had no clue what I was doing so trust me. This one is better.  
  
  
note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
  
It's quiet.   
  
Ron was staring down at the white tiled floor thinking about what had happened to him these last few years. Too many adventures to remember in day were all still fresh in his mind.  
  
He looked around the room. There was a large oak desk at one end, covered in papers and notes. Along the walls ran counters and cabinets, all filled with potions and instruments. Then to his left was a large white curtain that he could not bring himself to pass. He knew that behind that curtain laid Hermione and Harry's bodies. Hermione had fainted when she heard the news about Harry and could not be woken from her stupor. Harry was asleep.   
  
The past year was becoming more and more clearer and Ron was becoming more and more drowsy. He fell asleep on the soft chair he had been sitting on.  
  
"Poor guy. His best friend is in a coma and his girlfriend is just the same. I think I'll give him a potion to put him in a much needed, deep sleep. Otherwise, I'm afraid he will wake within minutes." Madam Pomfrey lifted Ron with her wand and moved him to the stretcher next to Hermione. She forced him to drink the elixir and went to bed herself.   
  
It was well past midnight and the full moon was shining on Harry's unresponsive face. "Don't give up now!" Something whispered out from the dark unnoticed since all people in the room were asleep.   
  
  
  
  
"Harry! Get down here this instant!"  
  
" I'm up. I'm up. Wait a minute. I'm not Harry! I must be dreaming or Fred and George are playing another one of their funny jokes."  
  
Harry's body reached for the handle and opened the door to his room.  
  
"I get it now! I'm watching Harry's life starting at the beginning of this school year. Well this could take a while so I might as well get comfortable."   
  
Harry went down stairs to see a pile of dishes for him to wash. "Yay! More dishes to wash. I'd think that Aunt Petunia would think of some new way to keep me away from magic. Obviously this hasn't worked out that well."  
  
"Whoa! He never even moved his lips. Wait a minute. He's not talking, he's thinking. I can hear people's thoughts! Awesome!"  
  
"Get to work because you are leaving tomorrow for that rudy school of yours. So if you expect us to bring you then you better get working!" "Ha! He won't finish the work we arranged for him so he'll never get to that station."  
  
"Gee! This is like that Cinderella story Mum used to tell me. Hey Harry! Harry!" Ron was jumping up and down if front of Harry trying to get his attention. "Hey! That's not fair! You're telling me I can't even talk to anybody. Well, let's try and do some pranks on those evil Dursleys."   
  
Ron tried lifting a pencil from the table. "Hey! What gives! I can't move anything either!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well why not? Hey I thought I couldn't talk to anyone." Ron turned around to see Hermione and Professor Dumbeldore.   
  
"Hello Ron." Hermione gave Ron a big smile and ran over to him to give him a hug. "I missed you so much when I was unconscious."  
  
"Now Ron and Hermione, I need you to watch Harry's year here in the hisonaria. The hisonaria is an alternate dimension in which wizards are able to watch history. The reason I sent you in here was to see who was the spy was. Ron you already have learned many of the features in hisonaria. You cannot move anything or talk to anyone while in hisonaria. You can hear people's thoughts and fast-forward through parts of the history. No one else will be able to enter hisonaria as long as you have this amulet." Dumbeldore handed them a spider amulet encrusted with amber. "Now. I must go. You will return to your bodies and wake up from your sleeps when you twist the head of the spider. I must go now. Do not stay longer than when Harry is put on his stretcher. Good bye."  
  
"Professor, I…" It was too late. He had disappeared.  



	2. 

Ok. My computer has been going crazy so if I don't update in a while I'll do it as soon as I can.  
  
Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They made me feel really happy when I was really sad yesterday. ^_^  
  
I sadly do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc. etc. etc.  
  
"Well, It's just the two of us now. This is so amazing. None of the books I've ever read had anything about alternate dimensions. I wonder what its properties are and how it came to existence. How does it record history and allow you to fast-forward through time? How…"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"we get into this place while unconscious? Why …"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Oops! I did it again didn't I? I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to do that. It's an old habit. I'm sorry. I love you."  
  
Ron couldn't help but think, "Brainiac!"  
  
Hermione had a hurt look on her face.   
  
"Hermione, it's ok. I know you didn't mean to do that. It's ok, really!"  
  
"I can't believe you! After all I've done for you, the only description you can pick for me is brainiac? Don't you care for me at all?"  
  
"How did she know?" he thought.  
  
"Easy we can read minds, remember?" Hermione yelled out.  
  
"This can't be happening. I don't even get privacy in my head. What if she finds out?" Ron thought.  
  
"Find out what Ron. Don't tell me your hiding other things from me! We're through. That's it. I've had enough of it already."  
  
"But Hermione …"  
  
"But nothing. We're through."  
  
Ron was speechless. He really did love Hermione and couldn't believe that it ended because he called her a brainiac in his mind. "Fine. Be that way. We have to work together though. We have to figure out who was You-Know-Who's spy was."  
  
"Don't give up."  
  
"Don't give up what Hermione?"  
  
"Uh, I thought you said that. I didn't say anything."  
  
"Well who said 'Don't give up' then?"  
  
"Umm. It must have been in the hisonaria. That's it. We must have heard someone talking in the hisonaria."  
  
"Uh, I don't think so Hermione."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Harry was in a world of darkness.   
  
"Where am I?" He thought.  
  
"You have been put into a coma by Voldemort."  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I'll tell you later but right now I need you to do something for the rest of the world."  
  
"Uh huh. Sure. Let me guess. I'm Harry Potter so you want me to save the world like everyone else does, right?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Great. Another mission. Ok. What am I supposed to do? You do realize that I am in a coma, right? AGHHHHH! What's going on? Why is my scar burning so badly?"  
  
"It's Voldemort. He was knocked into coma at the same time as you. I need you to find out when he will be attacking again by visiting his mind while you are still in your coma."  
  
"Ok. But only if you tell me who you are."  
  
"Well, hold on. Umm. How can I say this delicately? Harry, I'm your mother."  
  
"Mom? But I can't see you!"  
  
"Yes." Lilly was crying. "You cannot see me or your father unless you open your eyes while still in your coma."  
  
"Hold on. Let me try." Harry tried to open his eyes. It seemed impossible between the great difficulty in moving his muscles and the pain still vibrating in his scar. Nothing was going to stop him though. He was too determined to see his parents, something he had been trying to do since he found out about being wizard. After trying for fifteen minutes he got his eyes to open.   
  
"Mom! Dad! It really is you!" He saw the middle-aged man and woman he saw in the Mirror of Erised. Harry only wished that they could stay a long time with him. "Why are you visiting me now in my head though?"  
  
"Well, we cannot be ghosts since we had wonderful lives. You know that only miserable people who had horrible deaths become ghosts. You know that. And we are dead. Well…"  
  
"Lilly, dear, we have problems. Hi Harry. I'll speak to you in second. Well, Ron and Hermione are in trouble. There has been an intruder in the hisonaria. It's the spy. We have to go soon."  
  
"What are you talking about? What about Ron and Hermione? Tell me why they are in the hison… AGGGHHHH!" Harry closed his eyes in the wave of pain he had just received.  
  
"Harry," It was his father again, "your mother and I have to leave to help Rom and Hermione. I just want you to know that we will see you again soon. I promise." At this comment his mother burst out crying again.  
  
"Harry, open your eyes for your mother. Keep them open at all costs and go visit Voldemort so we may have peace in your world again. We love you son. Good bye!"  
  
Harry was crying. They had left. He knew what he must do now. He went off to visit Voldemort in his mind.   



End file.
